A Simple Beat
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: As Uso searches the ever-changing world with Blue for the seven, she has doubt as to whether or not they will succeed. However, tasked with this mission, she must stick it out. This is her tale. ("Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody; That will almost reach inside your chest; Boring 'obligation' or all the things you hate; I'll erase them with this sound".)


AN: Ahahaha... never thought I'd do a self-insert. But after (*cough*havingadream*cough*) being inspired by a few fics, I decided to go through with this. Okay, to be honest, I think she'll be the annoying one who unfortunately has some good points...

And yes, I have a freaking timeline and tree for this um... mess here. But it's not complete, and I have to edit a few things.

Inspirations: Evillious Chronicles by mothy (Akuno-P), a few fics that I'm too lazy to list, etc...

Pairings: (For the fic in general) some one-sided Blue/Red, Blue/Red, one-sided Uso(OC)/Ganondorf (subject to change), Vio/Shadow, Red/Shadow, one-sided Demise/Green (yeah...), Emily(OC)/unnamed OC (yes, he has no name~), etc... I'm sure I'm missing a lot in this big project (which spans over 2 millenniums...)

* * *

She stared out the window, hoping for something to happen. As things were now, she wouldn't be able to get out of here before the people made it back. Prodded and poked constantly, she just wanted to know what was beyond the walls.

Hearing the footsteps echo even in her room which she shared with her brother, Blue, Uso prayed that they weren't here for her or her brother.

"So the little brats are awake. I do not see why we should care for them. They are obviously not the Twin Gods." She hated the little nickname she and her brother picked up. The "Twin God", precious children that MA had given birth to.

"They are," the other replied. "They have to be. They are what will save us from the sins."

A biting retort, such as "what is a sin" and other things, was at the tip of Uso's tongue, but Blue beat her to it. "What is this sin that you speak of?"

Before anyone could blink, Blue was flung into the wall with the second person standing over him, seething with rage. "You don't know what sin is because you're only five. But it's not good, so shut up." With that said, the two left, seeing their "punishment" as fit for the "training" the two were to go through.

"I just wish we could leave," Uso mumbled, staring out the window. It had become a habit for her to stare out the window. For as long as she could remember (which wasn't long), she had always been in this room, only leaving once in a while to see her father.

Before she knew it, this had become her home, the only thing familiar to her. In fact, she wasn't even sure what her mother (MA) looked like. All Uso knew about her mother was that she was a powerful magician under the name of Emily.

"We cannot leave. Not yet, at least," Blue growled under his breath. She immediately hopped from her bed, thinking that he was in pain or something based on the way he sounded, only to be shooed away, as if he didn't need her doting over him.

A cry of shock left her as she saw something (a vision, she later found out)—the building blew up, and fire consumed everything. Then, she returned to this time, where she saw everything was the same. Her brother looked shocked, so Uso assumed that he saw the same thing she did.

"W—" Before he could continue, the scenery changed, and the room was now an endless white.

"Dear children that were cursed with a fruitless existence." It hit her hard, hearing a stranger say that, and Uso couldn't believe it. There was no anger, no retort, only acceptance, as if she knew that what she said was right subconsciously. However, the woman seemed to want to say more. "Children who was forced into roles not fit for them, we offer you a second chance."

"A chance at a new life. That is what we offer you, young ones," the second lady said. "A chance to choose your own destiny, a chance to go around the world, wherever and whenever you want."

"We give you an immortality. One that allows you to roam forever, wherever. As long as you come when you are needed, we will let you do what you want." The third lady smiled warmly, holding her hand out to them both.

Uso immediately started to reach out, only for Blue to stop her. "How can you trust them? We don't know them," he muttered, weakly glaring at the three women. Even he must be feeling comfortable in their presence if he wasn't trying to punch them.

"Let us see if they are telling the truth. After all, what is the worst they could do?" She had a point, sadly, as almost everything they thought was torturous had happened to them (as they had been beaten at least once a day.)

"She could kill us," he replied, but reluctantly gave his hand to the woman, as Uso did. She pulled them both up, and took them to an alter.

"Here, your wings will soon spread. Spread happiness throughout the land, and watch the forest, where the Eldoh Tree rests. There might be something there that might interest one of you." She had a smirk, as if she knew something the two siblings didn't. However, Uso didn't ponder on that long (or at all).

Without considering her words (or its offensiveness), she asked, "Who are you?" She cocked her head to the side, trying to find out a bit about the three mysterious women.

"We are the goddesses."

"Din, Nayru, Farore," Uso muttered, in utter shock. At the same time, it was depressing, knowing that the goddesses felt such pity that they had to help her out.

"Do not fret child."

Somehow, she then gained Nayru as her patron, who would guide her the best she could. Blue gained Din as his patron, and she could see how that worked out. Watching Blue's actions, she couldn't help but think that he definitely would fit that of power.

"Thank you Nayru," she murmured as they were dismissed by the three. "Thank you, three goddesses, for giving us something different." It was a bit weird, using vocabulary she hadn't learned, but she somehow knew the vernacular of these words.

"Go, our two chosen ones. We have a special mission for you, but you must stay with the Eldoh Tree for a year before you find that purpose. We send you to him directly, and you may begin the start of your isolation from the world," Nayru replied. She had explained the mission in a cryptic way—Uso knew there was something to be done, but she didn't know what that was exactly.

"I will not go against your wishes, goddesses. However, how will we survive off the land on our own? We are nothing but 'spoiled children', according to those our age. We do not know how to hunt, how to cook, or how to differentiate the foods," Uso murmured.

"We will be fine," Blue replied, his eyes burning with an intensity that she recognized. "If not, then the goddesses would have never sent us."

As the goddesses sent them back, Uso felt her wings spread. "Blue, we have wings," she cried as soon as they were at the edge of the forest. However, the elation soon disappeared as she heard a boom.

"The… the town," Blue gasped, staring at the fire that had quickly consumed Levitania, the country where they lived. "We… we have to see if father is alright."

"But we cannot! We promised to live here for a year! If he is alright, we can see in a year." Belatedly, she realized that they had aged much—she looked as if she was a young adult, and her brother was a dashing young man.

"Fine, I will stay here for the year. However, as soon as that is done, I am going to father."

"And I will join you," Uso added.


End file.
